


Gone with the time.

by CanonAnon



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Other, tranformers OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon
Summary: A drabble I decided I really needed to write sown.





	Gone with the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeh here's some angst for you.
> 
> Un-beta'd, sorry for any mistakes.

He didn't even know for a while that he was gone.

Always thinking he was just out on a long mission, he never once had a thought of worry. Perhaps he should have.

All the signs were there. Bot's kept coming over to them, Ratchet never letting them inside, but they still talked at the door. He never eaves-dropped, figuring it was just bland conversations between neighbours. His attention was awoken when he caught a few snippets while passing by. "Sorry for your loss", "It must be so hard without him." 

He'd wanted that it was all just a big scheme the two mech's had come up with. One faking his own death to evade the eyes of other as they worked, that could have been it.

It was a stupid thought, quite illogical too. Anon would have known, no matter how hard the others would have tried to hide it, he would have found out.

The day when Ratchet went to the funeral, was the day he could no longer deny it.

His friend was gone.

Truth be told he despised Wheeljack at the beginning. The mech could not be easily frightened, no matter how hard he tried. Over the months, the two of them somehow built a truce, a friendship if he might dare say. After such a long time of solitude, a mech with the same mindset as him was a gift sent from Primus. Both of them had been wronged horribly, and were out to set things right their way.

He would never admit it, but he sure missed the presence of Wheeljack, their spats and conversations, all of it.  
He'd forgotten that not all bot's that died turned to something like him. He'd forgotten that death was even a threat to his room mate. 

Ratchet and him never truly became close, they tolerated eachother to a point.  
If Ratchet wouldn't try to get his body at every chance he got, he might've warmed up to the crazed doctor.

Speaking of, he found it again.  
It had been a good while since Wheeljack was gone, he was suprised Ratchet hadn't tried searching for it sooner.  
Anon, was undoubtedly tired. Tired of being stuck in an endless cycle of being.  
He needed no nourishment or sleep, he was awake 24/7. 

With a heavy sigh, he warped over to stand infront of Ratchet, the latter having draped his own body across his shoulder, ready to leave the room.  
The medic haltet as he saw the demon stand before him. He moved his servo over to a device, something to ward off Anon should he attack.

Anon merely looked Ratchet dead in the optics, his chaotic cheerfulness not lightning up his own.  
His gaze wandered over to his own body, obviously thinking of what to do.  
He could just take his earthly being from Ratchet. That wasn't a big hassle. He found himself not caring anymore though.  
Nobody around him respected him, so there was no point in trying to stay around.

"Do what you want with it." Anon stated calmly, his voice quiet but still audible.

The medic blinked once, not expecting that reply. Quickly he shrugged, and walked past the demon, off to take it apart.


End file.
